Mirrors Are Fun (X/1999)
by Patented Stormbrat
Summary: X/1999 fic. Sorata is confessing something to Kamui.... [Yaoi warning!]


  
  
I don't even remember what's in here..It was four in the morning when I finished this fic.^_^;;.  
  
  
Disclaimer:X/1999 isn't mine. It's the alightly CLAMP's. I make no money off this, you can't sue, anyway, you'd only get my recently collected X/1999 stuff. So there. Thhpt. And you'd get some of Sorata's rather scary belongings, but taht's another story.   
Sorata:Hey!   
Mandy:It's true! Some are scary!   
Sorata:But you don't have to go blabbing it all over the list!   
Mandy:*turns red* GOmen......  
Anyway, this story is mine, no stealing, or I sue. Mwah. Thhpt. Dedication:Angie, because she got up my courage to post this ficcie to DBZKult. Angie and Caro, for reading this story while it was being written and their nice comments kept me going on writing it. Gilli, for getting me into X. I worship her for it.Dan because he's *Dan*! What else do you need?!?!?!?!?And to :Iz-kun. I glad you're better!*glomp* Sa-chan:GET BETTER SOON!!*hug*  
  
  
=====================================================-==   
  
  
===   
  
  
You probably don't want to hear this.   
  
  
But you're going to hear it anyway.   
  
  
Shiro Kamui.   
  
  
That's right, I know your last name. What do you think I am - dumb? A guy's gotta know about the one he's supposed to be protecting - even if the one he's protecting is really less then ecstactic about his existance.  
  
  
(silence)   
  
  
Thhpt.   
  
  
"I guess I got a bit off track there. But who could help it? You freaking don't answer, you just look at me with those eyes, which state your feelings clearly - you want me to go away. You despise me.  
  
  
But you know what?   
  
  
I won't go away.   
  
  
Why?   
  
  
(pause)   
  
  
Why am I even telling you this...It won't even   
register in that brain of yours. It's not like you'd even care. You act so fucking hostile to me ... I just act cute and funny and try to act like it doesn't affect me but it does.   
  
  
If it didn't, I wouldn't be telling you this now.   
  
  
Shiro Kamui, I love you.   
  
  
Ai Shiteru. Dai SUki. Suki Da, Je t'aime. lo me   
encanta.  
  
  
However many ways I have to say it, I will.   
  
  
To finally have you understand.   
  
  
But then again, I don't quite understand it either. For one thing, does that mean that the old Stargazer was wrong? He said I'd die for the girl I loved.   
  
  
You're definately no girl, unless you're hiding   
something from everyone that I would *really* want to know.  
  
  
What's with that look on your face??   
  
  
(pause)   
  
  
....You really don't have a sense of humour, do you?? But that's one of the things that, I love about you.  
  
  
I hate you for making me fall in love with you.   
  
  
I'm so mixed up right now. And it's YOUR.FAULT.   
  
  
You know when it started? At least when I started   
noticing it? -- cuz it started even before i first met you, though I never realized it untill... untill now. --  
  
  
It started that day.   
  
  
You know.   
  
  
(sigh)   
  
  
You wouldn't know, would you? How could you? I half don't even know myself.It's all mixed up and jumbled when I try to explain........  
  
  
Lemme try to figure this out.   
  
  
*pause*   
  
  
OK. It was when...when you were hurt, from your   
wounds, from that first fight.The one where Fuma found you afterwards, and he saved you...And the day that you first met me.  
  
  
You were so suspicious of me. I guess you thought i was picking a fight when I wasn't, but at any rate, you seemed on the verge of physical violence for most the time I was there.  
  
  
I guess I shouldn't have touched that bad nerve, but I almost couldn't stop the question about why you came back to Tokyo, about your dead family member, from coming out of my lips.  
  
  
It's then you turned violent.   
  
  
You started charging up your power, and I grabbed your hand to try to stop you, as part of a gesture to firmly tell you I didn't want to fight with Kamui of all people. That I wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that.  
  
  
For a moment I was stopped in shock. It wasn't your attack doing in, it wasn't anything but my skin's reaction to touching you.  
  
  
Pure tingles went up my hands, not like any I'd felt before.Only heard about before. The ones you get when you brush fingers or hug someone you love dearly - why was I getting this with you??  
  
  
It freaked me out.   
  
  
But I forced myself to quickly forget about it, and concentrate on getting you calmed down.  
  
  
But it's kept coming to mind ever since. I tried to make myself forget this, convince myself I *wasn't* falling in love with you. I dceided if I had no control over my own fate, I would at least have contol over who I fell in lovewith.  
  
  
I chose Arashi as the woman I would die for and the one I'd love.  
  
  
It didnt' work. It didn't take my mind off you. If anything, it made me think about youmore. I do probably love Arashi-but not in the same way. She's like an older sister or something. The scolding one that really loves you but pretends not to.  
  
  
She's really a sweetheart.   
  
  
Though she would kill me for saying that.   
  
  
I'm just going to quit talking your ear off, now,   
Kamui.I'm gonna shut up and quick bugging you...And hope you don't hate me now for this.  
  
  
Au reviour(sp?), Kamui.Till we meet again.   
  
  
I'd give my life for you.   
  
  
==========================================================================================   
  
  
Arisugawa Sorata sat and stared at the mirror for a long time before he finally closed his eyes. Even though he felt like a freakign character from Doonesbury, talking to his mirror and all, he felt at peace for the first time and a long time.  
  
  
He'd finally told Kamui how he felt.   
  
  
He'd finally figured out how he felt.   
  
  
Even if he hadn't actually been talking to Kamui.   
  
  
Unnoticed around the corner of the wall behind   
him,stood Kishu Arashi. Eyes open wide in shock, all of what she heard settled into her brain.  
  
  
And finally she smiled.   
  
  
She peeked around the corner, and cleared her throat. Watching Sorata half-jump out of his skin, she almost laughed again, but somehow she kept it contained.  
  
  
Sorata turned bright red when he saw   
Arashi."D-d-d-d-di you hear?" He stuttered out, finding out new levels of embarrassment that could be achieved. He wasn't embarrassed very often but when he was -- it was deadly bad for him.  
  
  
"Hear what?" Arashi asked innocently, taking pity on the young man. "I just came to see if you were done with the bathroom. You've been in here a long time!!! I was afraid you'd died or something."  
  
  
Sorata smiled, relieved, hardly noticing her odd   
coverup. He nodded."Yeah. I'm done."  
  
  
Arashi poked him."Then get moving, you big lug. I have to use it, you know."  
  
  
Sorata got out of there as quick as he could, but he didn't miss the burst of laughter from the bathroom when he was almost out of earshot.  
  
  
"HEY!"   
  
  
~~FIN~~'   
  
  
  
  
=====   



End file.
